


My Path

by mywisesoul



Series: Free [2]
Category: Ai no Kusabi
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-13 15:58:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21496720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mywisesoul/pseuds/mywisesoul
Summary: Wow it's been a while. I'm sorry for not posting. It's been a rough year. I had serious problems with my ex. Which was affecting every partof my life to the point I was miserable mentally and physically drained. But I find now.
Relationships: Iason Mink/Riki
Series: Free [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/896619
Comments: 10
Kudos: 6





	1. That feeling

**Author's Note:**

> Wow it's been a while. I'm sorry for not posting. It's been a rough year. I had serious problems with my ex. Which was affecting every partof my life to the point I was miserable mentally and physically drained. But I find now.

It didn't feel right. It was still late. A few more hours until sun rise. There in a dark alley. Norris stood waiting for his contact. He didn't like to wait. But he had no choice in the matter. But he stood patiently and quietly lit his cigarette. He look at the small package he clutch in his hand. Something was wrong. The voice in the back of his head remain him. Did they knew? Or should he say, did he knew? 

Guy had gained some more power. With the help of his friend Timp Po. Which causes Norris to panic. Guy might attain the ability to control, who comes in or out of Amoi. Which add more problems for him and his partner. Now it's even harder to escape from this world. A low scraping noise took him from his thoughts.

He took another puff of his cigarette and head towards to the noise. Norris quicken his pace when he saw a man appear from the shadows. He brush against the man, and kept his pace. He grip the new object that replace the small package. Then made his way back home.

Trillions of lightyears away. Riki laying in bed looking up at the space shuttle hull.

"I kill for a cigarette."

Then a deep smooth voice say "No, it's bad for you." Riki roll to his side and stare at Iason. Who was scanning a hologram screen. "Your bad for me, you know." Iason let out a soft chuckle. "You say that. But as I recall you enjoyed my art of love making" Iason spoke without rising his eyes of the screen. Riki frown and role his eyes. " You're full of it."

Riki roll back on his back and look at the hull again. " I can't fucking believe. Raoul the elite that hate me so much is staying in the next room. My wildest dreams have just come true." Riki say with a sarcastic tone of voice. He then smile and roll back onto his side. " I wonder if their fucking".

Iason remains silent and continues to scan the hologram. "Come on think about it. They both was alone for all that time. They get along quite well. So?" 

"So nothing. There nothing."

"But you put them in a room together."

"No. I would never insult Raoul. By letting him share a room with my former furniture." Iason smile " Katze has his own room." Riki close eyes. "You always got to be a buzz kill Iason."

Riki open his eyes and saw Iason blue eyes staring back at him. Riki lean back from surprise. Iason had stop scaning the hologram and roll to his side and stare at Riki. 

Iason lean forward and kiss Riki passionately. He broke away from the kiss. "You should be more concern about your situation. Iason return back to kissing Riki.

In the next room. Raoul silently contemplate his situation. When he heard the door chime. He open the door, suspecting it was Katze.

Katze entered the room and bow. "Ah Katze. I trust all is well."Katze took a few step forward and stop. "I have no reason to complain." Katze sigh and walk towards the window. Raoul eyes followed Katze. Sensing something more from the man with the scar. He look out the glass window. He marvel at the beauty of the stars. "I shouldn't have reason to complain. I'm alive. It just the unknown what concerns me."

Raoul nod in agreement. "Lately Iason has become unpredictable. But him being unpredictable save his life or cause the situation we're in. But we have no choice in the matter. But I guess we have to follow by his example. If we want to survive. No doubt he learn all this from the scrum from the slums "

Katze turn to face Raoul and saw his expression. " Am I a bother. I will leave at once." Raoul look at Katze. " Not at all Katze. I could use your company.". 

Back Amoi. Norris finally arrived home. He quickly flop on the bed and causing his partner to awaken. He toss the pack at him. "Its done babe. Fake IDs passport you name it we got it now. We be out of here by tomorrow night. Norris partner open the pack and look at the papers. Norris lean down and rest his head on his lover legs. "We be free just like Riki" Norris smile to himself.


	2. The End Of one Chapter Andd The Start Of Another

Riki was laying in bed. With his eyes close. He let out a soft sigh. Quietly thinking to himself. "No matter how many times I bite the pillow or bite my lips. To surpess my moans and crys of extreme ecstasy. It make him thrust harder. Until the point I face total exhaustion. It won't stop. I hope it don't stop. My craving for his cruel unrelenting touch. Each thrust is hard and brutal. But I love it. I love him more for it."

Riki lick his lips and open his eyes and look down towards a nake Iason. Resting between his legs. Slowly sucking on Riki shaft. 

"But I can't I let him see this part of me." Riki thought to himself. "Iason will never let me forget it."

Although he accepted his faith and choose to be Iason lover. Deep down inside, the mongrel in him still refuse to completely change. He met Iason cold pale blue eyes and in that instance. Riki quickly shut his eyes and relax his head on a pillow. Enjoying the sensation of Iason skilled tongue.

Iason eyes grew dark as he watch Riki. 

Riki pants and moans grew stronger. " Yes , almost there. I feel it." Riki thought to himself. But then nothing. The feeling has left. The warmth has left his groin. He open his eyes and saw Iason sit up on his knees.

Riki give him a irritated look. But Iason eyes were indifferent and cold. Iason gracefully slid off the bed and head to the wardrobe.

"As much as I would like to continue. I have an important meeting to attend. One were I have to attend." Iason say with little importance. Riki frown at those words and scoff to himself. "Then why get nake, Iason? Why waste time? If your not going to fuck me."

"I didn't want to ruin my clothes. I also want you to be able to sit down in a chair. Not stand up in pain. It would be rude and vulgar to have our guest wonder about our actions in the bedroom."

Riki scoff at Iason words."That never stop you before. As I remember, you would leave marks all over my body. You didn't care back then. So what's the difference now?"

Iason turn and straighten his collar."None of your concern. But I have my reasons. Get dressed "Riki groan and scratch his head."You can't leave it unfinished."

Iason was almost out the door. When he turn back to face Riki. With a smirk on his face. "So you're begging me to come back to bed Riki. To satisfied your lustful needs." Riki sat up and blushed.

"Fuck off." Riki said as he crawl off the massive bed. Riki quickly put on Jean's. Then grab his shirt and shoes as he head towards the door. He mumbles a few unpleasant words as he pass Iason. But all Iason can do was smile as he followed Riki out the door.

Back on Amos a day after Norris received his falsified documents. Norris and his lover quietly waited on the runway for their ship to be fueled. Which was taking to long for Norris liking. He didn't want to linger for to long on this world. Guy had gained a considerable amount of power. Which is not a good thing. Guy had also became a paranoid man. "No. Not a man." But a cyborg whose paranoid.

"Norris the ship its ready babe." Maxi grab their bags as he lean down to kiss him on the cheek. Norris stop squatting and follow behind him.

When they finally reach the ship and marvel at its side. They was greeted by an older looking man. With graying orange hair and a scar that came over his left eye. His look had a rustic feel. The man looks to be in his fifties.He was on the heavy set size. But his present is domineering. The man spits a black liquid from his mouth. Then roll something in his mouth. He sniff and say. "Alright boys so y'all have them."

Norris hold the package up and pull out one passport. The man nod and Norris it back in. "Good you pass your first test. Follow me to the cargo vay of the ship " Maxi blink in surprise. "So your not going to check our passports" Maxi says in a surprise tune.

"Its a test to see how resourceful and determined we are Maxi. We had to hunt down our own passports. I mean we're mongrels it's hard to get a fake passports and we're not the police. Seeing how everyone hates our kind. That's our first test." The old man look at the older man then back to Norris.

"He know what he's getting himself into." Maxi look at the man." I not stupid sir. I'm aware of what's going on."

"Its a whole new journey if you leave this sorry rock. Space pirating is a league of it's own. The risk is great. But the reward is greater." He stop and look at them. Waiting for their answer.

Norris step up. "I'm ready sir." Maxi took a breath and step forward. "I'm ready too." The man study Maxi and spoke.

"Good, now the agreement is 4 years of piracy. After that you have a choice to leave or stay on. Most after their term is up, stay on with us. The other unfortunately lose their life. Then some take their fortune and live a peaceful life. The choice is yours.

Maxi was relieved a little at the thought of being free after the term. Maybe they can escape before the term is up. "But if you abandon the 4 year term." The oldman spoke directing his tone to Maxi. You will be killed, for desertion. Understand boys"

They both nod in fear of his words. "Good. The name's Roach. I'm the first mate. Welcome to the Scronful Bitch. Scout ship to the mothership The Reaper." He say with a smile. He toss a sack of vegetables to Norris. He jerk his head towards a door. "Blondie, haul these sack into the kitchen."

Norris grip the bag and moves towards the door. He turn towards Maxi and spoke. "Skunk you look strong enough. Finish hauling them crates in here." He sat down on a crate and spoke. "Just to let you two know. Those are your names for the next 4 years. Or until you prove yourself. Then we call you by you real names." The man grab a container and spit in it again. He stood and started to bolt down the crates. 

Some time has passed. When Norris saw a lady appear through the door. She wasn't an average woman not ugly but not beautiful. But she has that look. That Norris can't seem to explain.

"So you be working for me for the next 4 years." She stumbled a little. Norris turn and role his eyes and face the women again. I guess that why the ship was almost empty. The crew must have been out partying all night. Norris thought to himself.

"Were will I be station at." He look around the small kitchen. She slowly sat down. To keep from falling over. "What? Haha. No,sweetie. You won't be station here. I'm the main cook on The Reaper. I need an assistant. My cooking assistant had decided to quit after 8 years. She met a guy. So the rest of my staff was. How you say inadequate. So I wanted a fresh start. To train someone to fit my needs. The name the Fox. So here you are blondie. Hehehemm. Now help me up and guide me to the toilet. You can hold my hair up while I vomit."

At the cargo bay. Roach watch each crew board the ship. Counting each head. Missing only three. He stop the pilot as he walk by him. "Start the ship. We take off in five." He turn to six crew memebers. Hey you guys finish bolting down everything. He point more work for different crew members. He sigh and look outside to Maxi who was still loading the ship with the last few crates. That's when he saw a black car racing towards the ship.

He observe the car intently. He realized that it was the missing three crewmen. That's when another car appears. That's when he heard gunfire. The three crew members lead trouble back to the ship. He quickly move to the intercom.

"How soon for take?"

"Two minutes sir"

He step away from the com. And point at three man.

"Come with me."

Back in the kitchen. Norris was wiping his shirt clean from the vomit. He turn back and frown at the now sleeping cook. Pass out on the toilet. That's when he head gunfire. He drop behind the counter and wince every shot. The shooting last for a few short seconds. When he the engines coming to life That's when he got up the nerve to look out the window. He crawl over to window and saw Luke and Sid standing next to a car. Firing assault weapons towards the ship. He duck back down in fear of been spotted.

They came for me. He made his way to door. And look down the corridor.

"Maxi! Maxi you hear me?" But nothing. He stood. But fall back down when the ship took off. He stood up once again and started to run towards the cargo bay. When he got there. He was greeted by a brawl. No not a brawl. The crew had gang up on some men. Two he thought to himself.

But that wasn't important. Where Maxi? "Your friend gone blondie. Norris took a breath and turn around to face Roach."

"What?" He push Roach aside and made his way to a window. He look out and saw Luke and Sid standing over Maxi body.

"They were after our boys. But your friend was at the wrong place at the wrong time. When they saw him they quickly went after him" Roach pat Norris on the shoulders." Sorry mate." Norris just stare wide eye at the earth as it grew smaller. Maxi was dead.


	3. The 12 Governorments part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating sooner. I knew where I wanting to go with this story. But couldn't figure out pieces it together. Enjoy

Iason shuttle was dock at a space station. Iason and Raoul existed to shuttle first. Followed by Katze and Riki. Riki stop and turn to look out the dock way windows.

Riki bit his lip as he observed the shuttle they made their journey on. It was spacious and elegant. The decor definitely matches Iason tastes and personality. Just like his penthouse apartment. Which bother him alot. To be reminded of his time there. He turn his head and notices a battle cruiser.

Riki whistle in awe at the powerful majestic ship. He lean into the rails and took it in. That's when he felt his cold eyes on him. Riki turn and face Iason and Raoul. Both along with Katze had already reached the lift. Iason close his eyes and turn to face the lift. "Alright. Alright. I'm coming." Riki spoke as he roll his eyes. He started to jog towards. When he reach Iason. He took note the difference in Iason eyes. Them seem fill with disinterest. Like Iason is bored. Riki stared at Iason for a second. Trying to process Iason recent behavior. But Iason quickly close his eyes.

The doors close on them as soon Riki step in. Everyone stood quietly as the lift took them up. Katze was looking at the side of Iason head and then cut his eyes to Riki. He close his eyes and quietly sigh to himself. Standing in front of Katze. Raoul eyed his friend from the corner of his eyes. Then turn his eyes towards the door. Riki eyes was like knives dig in the back of Iason head. All the while Iason eyes was close. Silently waiting to reach their destination.

The elevator stop and the doors silently open to a world of lights and music. Riki look up to the space station ceiling and was in awe. By the realness of a night sky. It wasn'like they was in deep space. But more like a regular world. Riki look back down to each of the skyscrapers this space station provide. He felt a bump and quickly realized it was Katze that bush passed him.

He turn to face Katze who was now walking towards a shuttle craft that Iason and Raoul was now getting in. He ran behind him and saw Katze go to the driver side. He split off from Katze and had for the passenger side. As they all settled down. The car slowly sped away. Cruising through the streets of the beautiful night world. Riki let out a small chuckled when he realized how big the space station was. Midaz was child play compare to this world. Riki took in different people and some aliens.

Riki knew their was alien life in universe. He heard tales of them back home. But he never thought to see them. As Jupiter made it a law that all alien life was forbidden in her territory.'' We really out of Jupiter reach aren't we."

Katze took a breath and wait for Iason to replied. But Iason never give a response. So he answer Riki."We where out of Jupiter territory. But we was still in her reach. We was international space. But we made it to liberal space territory. Jupiter still has a limited amount of reach here. I will teach you about the 12 governing bodies once we have settled."

Riki frowns alittle as he wanted to hear about the twelve different government. But he understands Katze doesn't want to discuss something like that in front of two exiles blondies. Riki felt a pair of cold eyes staring at him from behind. He turn around and saw Iason eyes are close and that he already change his hair color to short brown hair. He turn to Raoul whose hair was cold black and neatly comb back. Riki turn back and sigh to himself. He knew Iason was staring at him. He always felt Iason presence. But why he stop. Why is he acting differently.

Katze came to a stop in front a hotel. Katze stop the eninge. Riki was curious and was the first to get out. Riki was greeted by whistling by a group of mens and women. He turn and saw them doing sexual jester with their hands. Riki ball his fist and clench his teeth.

''Fuck off. Before...'' Riki couldn't finish his words when Iason step in front. Riki look up to his eyes and knew he was in trouble for speaking out. Riki growl and made his way to the doors and try to ignore the hackling he was receiving from the group. But one of the man words hit him hard. "Go to your room like a good little wife." That one strung the most.

Riki was so rattled by those people words. That Iason broke him out of his thoughts. That when he realize they made it into the hotel room. "Riki I want you to stay in this suite. For your own safety of course. Your not ready for this type of atmosphere yet. Katze will keep you company. I will return before dawn." Iason gently rub Riki head affectionly. He turn and left Riki alone to his thoughts.

Katze watch as Iason and Raoul exist the suite. Now he understand why Iason been acting the way he been acting. Different territories different rules. Each territory has their own beliefs. Riki never came across it before. Katze lit a cigarette up and approach Riki and Iason bedroom.He open the door and saw a piss off Riki.

"Ready to learn about the twelve governments." Riki look at Katze and frown. Katze smile and pass Riki his cigarette. He took himself a seat and look at Riki. " Everythings has change Riki. You need to know this. Everything started on a world call Earth in the Milky Way galaxy. Which is now the Federation territory. Milky Way Andromeda and six more galaxies that belongs to the Federation. Federation is a very strict society that believes in one God. They are heavy believers in democracy. They love to play big brother roles to other space governments. They help here and there. But they also look down on homosexual. Which is you and Iason being lovers. They don't take to kindly to it."

Riki bit his lips and walk towards a mirror. He not wearing any underwear. But his Jean's are really tight and so is his shirt. "I stand out don't I." Katze lean back in his chair. "No not really Riki. Some people can tell."

Riki turn back and face Katze. "So they are from the Fedral territory." Katze shook his head. "Maybe Riki. But their eleven more territories. You know already know the Ai territory Jupiter territory. Which is the complete opposite of the Federation beliefs. We in Liberation territory which is in a alliance with Jupiter and Federation. It shares both beliefs. But as you can see some can follow each beliefs or have mix beliefs."

"Even the liberal government had face a civil war. Some want to break connections with the Federation and AI government. So they split and form the Toga government." Katze sigh. "Look I'm tired we finish this discussion tomorrow morning. But think on these four governorments. Its gotten alot more complicated. Can't be selfish and childish here. Know that.


	4. The Governments Part II

In the cold darkness of space. The Scornful bitch in cloak mode is in the red zone of Jupiter territory. Silently trying to make a quiet exit from Amoi.

Roach tap the pilot on shoulders and spoke. "Swiss how long before we out of the computer reach." Swiss adjust his glasses and sigh. "Not to long now Roach." Roach nod his head and slip a chunk of tobacco in his mouth.

Swiss continue to speak. "But from what I can tell no ones following us." Roach sniff and spit into a can. "This system is full of machines Swiss. The dam asteroids out here could be a fucking machine with a track device in it. Can't believe you say they ain't following us. You know better then that. Swiss role his eyes and spoke. "You know we have to circle Jupiter territory to reach the neutral zone right."

"Swiss I trust you to make the right call." Swiss shook his head and mumble. "Sure you do Roach. Hey?" Roach stop in his tracks and turn to Swiss. Waiting for him to finish. "When I going to meet the kid." Roach turn back around and spit in his can. "The boy lost his friend. He needs time to adjust. It obvious he was hoping do this with his friend. But now he's alone with a bunch of strangers. In due time I will introduce him to the other crew. But for now let him grieve."

With that Roach left the cockpit and travel through the corridors. He peer through each of cabins and hear loud snoring come from each cabin. He then spit in the can and made his way to the cargo bay. He stop and check the chains on the two formet crewmen. That lead trouble to them. He check their vitals to make sure they are still alive. After the terrible beating they receive from the crew.

That's when he heard a small whimper. He silently walk across the room and peer over some crates and saw blondie crying. He took a breath and silently made his way into the mess hall. He look around the area checking to see everything alright. Before making his way into the kitchen.

"Fox. Fox wake up" He stop short in front of her small cabin. "Fox!"

"Its The Fox. Asshole." Roach turn around and saw she was sitting on the kitchen floor. He roll his eyes and spoke. "What's wrong with Fox."

"The difference between Fox and The Fox. Is hugely different." She restored back to him. He frown and about to spit when he heard a sharp."You spit that in my kitchen. And I will shove this mix spoon up your ass Roach. I promise you that." He lower the can down and spoke.

"Listen I need a favor. Blondie is going through something right now...." Roach eyes grew big when The Fox interrupt him. " You mean when his top got shot down.

"You see. Right there. You running your smart ass mouth. Just listen women. Look after the Blondie will you. He need someone to guide him. And that someone is you. Got it." She roll her eyes and nod her head in compliance. He made his way into the dinning area before stopping. 

"Don't be a bitch to the kid. Cause he prefer the company of mens." The Fox ball her lips and suck her teeth. Roach sniff and spit in the canned. "I'm First Mate here dam it. Can't tell me where I can spit and can not. Roach mumble to himself as made his way through the mess hall.

"Yet you spit that shit on the outside of my kitchen!" She yell back at Roach.

Back at the Space Station

The car that brought Iason Raoul Riki and Katze to the hotel slowly cruise the streets. With each city light reflecting off it's dark exterior. Iason easy navigate the streets.

Raoul watch as Iason places orders over the phone. Apparently Iason is no longer please with his pet oufits. He couldn't understand why would he upgrade Riki clothes at the last minute. But these days he feel like Iason is not the Blondie of before. Always putting the pet first before all.

As if he was sense Raoul thoughts. Iason hangs up and spoke. "After my meetings is over with. I shall take you to an exquisite gentleman clubs. One which you surely enjoy Raoul."

"If you recommend it Iason. I'm sure to enjoy it." Raoul respond. Iason turn his head and turn back to face the road."Good Raoul"

More problems Iason thought to himself. The Frontier territory is in another galaxy. But what makes the situation more complicate is the fact, they have to go through the Federation Territory to reach it. He could go around this galaxy. But that can take a eons. The Federation has a Warpport they can easy shoot them into the frontier.

By then the Federation would be financial stable and the war they are having with Zutes will be over. With nothing to do. They would have set their sight on the The Frontier and set up colonies. 

Now he have to undo all of Riki sexual training. That one territory that doesn't take kindly to unsavory behavior. Then there Riki temperament that could also be an issue.

Then there him. Iason cut his eyes to Raoul. Then he took them off of him. What is he going to do with Raoul?

"Iason there a car following us." Iason look in the mirror an saw the black vehicle. "There mibe Raoul. The two in the front and the two in the back. Never go into a meeting unprepare Raoul. You could loose more then credits. Ah. Here we are. The Reaper." Raoul look at the grand ship dock on the outside of the spaceport.

Ok Iason. Your dealing with pirates now. What dangerous game are you playing.Raoul thought to himself.


End file.
